In the glass manufacturing process glass sheets (known as float glass) can be combined with different kind of elements, such as coated or tempered layers to create glass panes for different purposes having specific properties. For example, insulating glass units, IGUs, are constructed typically with a configuration having two or more glass sheets with a closed space in between the sheets, where the closed space is filled with gas with low thermal conductivity, such as Argon, Xenon, Krypton Nitrogen or mixture of those. There is need in the industry to check the quality of the glass unit and ensure that there is no leakage, so that the filling gas has not leaked away.
Different kinds of solutions are known from the prior art for determining the quality and possible leakages of a gas mixture contained in the spacing. Typically these solutions are based on measuring concentration of the gas components in the gas mixture contained in the spacing, such as measuring absorption peak of the filling gases and thereby the concentration of the filling gas. However, the concentration measurements of the filling gas has some drawbacks, namely for different types of filling gas a different laser source must be used, which is clearly expensive and time consuming way to measure. Another drawback is that the gas volume inside the typical glass unit is very small, whereupon the amount of the gas to be measured is small and thereby also the absorption peak (amplitude of the peak) caused by said gas component to the measuring beam is very weak. In addition, and therefore, the location of the absorption peak of the gas component to be measured might be very hard to find from the measured signal due to environmental noise, which easily covers the absorption peak to be determined and thus makes the analysis very cumbersome and labour.